moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Saralotte Bishop
|Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = |Row 11 info = |caption = }} Saralotte Bishop (often referred to as Sara) is a human paladin serving the Church of the Holy Light and the remnants of the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Born in Chapeltown, in the province of Caer Darrow, Saralotte is the second youngest of four children. Having spent most of her early life in relative seclusion and her teenage years surviving the grueling years after the Third War, she is a charismatic, fiery, and outgoing woman. =Background= Childhood Sara Bishop was born into a noble family of the House Bishop in Lordaeron, a province west of Caer Darrow now part of the Eastern Plaguelands. Her childhood bears little extraordinary events most of which had been spent studying alongside her older sister, Anastasia and her younger sister, Lycretia, under the guidance of their grandmother--Alexis Bishop. Sara was taught the skills of dancing, sword fighting, music, and horse riding. Sara had developed a fascination for music and poetry; to this day she plays the lute and hurdy-gurdy and writes on occasion. Teenage Years By her early teenage years, Sara found her life changing amidst the chaos caused by the undead Scourge and the Third War which had ravaged Lordaeron. Covens of acolytes had began to form on the outskirts of Comberee, necromancers studying the dead and attempting to reanimate them. After nearly a full year the agents of the Scourge had been able to completely overtake Comberee. During this time the Bishop family had become significantly fractured, attempting to retain whatever land and forces they had left up until the presumed death of Alexis Bishop. With the absence of her father, Sara and her older sister Anastasia fled eastward, seeking refuge within the newly formed Argent Dawn. Forced to endure a sudden and harsh change of lifestyle as a young teenager, Sara adapted to the unforgiving conditions of the Plaguelands, which served to shape her character to the fiery and vigorous woman she is today. After her first year within the Dawn’s ranks, Sara had successfully become squire to one of the Lordaeron knights where she was able to continue and hone her training in the arts of combat and warfare, as well as her understanding of the Holy Light’s teachings and principles. By the time of the Lich King’s fall, Sara had began to mature into a real woman. Following the death of her knight and master, she sought guidance within her other superior and friend, Popohnia Fitzerhernn. As the campaign in Northrend came to an end, Sara and Popohnia had both left the Argent Dawn, now referred to as the Argent Crusade, and traveled south. At this point in time, Sara emerged to be a true and sworn Knight of Lordaeron herself. =Occupation= Sara currently works as knight of the Church under the Crystalroses. She was recently entrusted with her own donjon in the region of Rosenhearth. Apart from her official work she is known to take up contracts varying from beast slaying to bounty hunting, escorts, and artifact searching. Her career of eliminating cultists and monster has earned her the post-nominal title 'the Dreadhunter'. One of her long time skills and fascinations is alchemy, in both spheres of brewing and transmutation. Although she is not a licensed apothecary, Sara applies her knowledge of elixirs and herbalism in both combat and everyday life. =Beliefs= Sara Bishop is a firm believer in the Holy Light, and upholds a personal code of honor. She believes that the Three Virtues are an important and critical part of living a purposeful life, as well as charity and honor being among the primary ideas she values. She believes that heresy is a dangerous threat, but not an incurable one. Thus disbelievers should be given every chance to redeem themselves. Her views on love and sexuality are quite liberal and she is known to have a particular stance on chivalry and the treatment of women. =Successions= =Gallery= Young Saralotte.jpg Saralotte casual.jpg Saralotte thoughtful.jpg Category:Human Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Paladins Category:Argent Dawn Category:Lordaeronian Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Argent Crusade Category:Brotherhood of the Light